


Superhero Kisses

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Makeouts are Mandatory, Older Man/Younger Woman, Phil Coulson is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Phil has a thing about kissing superheroes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Superhero kisses' for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon.
> 
> My one and only ACTUAL drabble!

"Superhero kisses are the best," Phil declares enthusiastically, and Daisy raises both eyebrows.

"Really?" she drawls.

"Mmhmm. Especially yours." He grins happily, like a kid given all the best Christmas gifts.

"And exactly how many superheroes have you kissed, Phil?" 

He chuckles softly. "Only one."

She rolls her eyes, then reels him in for another kiss. She's not sure how her kisses qualify as 'superhero' ones, but maybe she'll get him to elaborate later – when she's done kissing him. For now, though, she concentrates on keeping him pinned to the bed as she does her best to kiss him senseless.


End file.
